Beacons of Earth!
by GreenDo
Summary: It flew, it burned, it died, but not all was turned to ash, for even the smallest hopes can ignite a flame, and even the smallest being can become something greater then itself, even when home is far away... (Reboot of "A Beacon to Earth!")


**_I died. I was, therefore, I was reborn._**

* * *

 **Beacons of Earth**.

Remnant, like a jewl within the infinite expanse of space stood idly bliss to the universe around it, its atmosphere being dark and dull, giving a gloomy effect over the planet, its silent orbit being the one true master over day and night. Around it, like a bead on a necklace, was the moon, damaged beyond repair, of an unknown accord, it was impossible to determine what had damaged it to such a degree, as the dead do not tell any of the secrets they hold.

Breaching the planets atmosphere revealed vast lands of varying climates, each of these lands, like a harsh and brutal teacher, molded their inhabitants to live up to the harsh weather conditions, it was these lands where humans wandered to find shelter, to find refuge, to find hope.

Far to the west, lived the people of the sands, arid conditions and evershifting landmass had shaped them into rangers, light on their feet, and quick with their weapon, a paragon of the continent they inhabited, mamy from these lands have no sense of home, for the tide of time ever changes their continent many warriors of infinite resilience have hailed from the Kingdom of Vacuo. Survivalists of Remnant.

And to the north, after braiving the harsh blizzards and overcoming the fiercest terrain, one would meet the people of the snow, isolation and looming snowstorms had turned them into calculating and distant soldiers, a need to be in large numbers had been birthed of their lonely home, unbreakable generals and unwavering leaders hale from the Kingdom of Atlas. Protectors of Remnant.

Sailing far to the east, after conquering silent seas, and navigating foggy lands, one may glimpse the people of the wind, concealed under a blanket of white mist by their home, one would find a rich culture and a strong sense of justice within the lands, the people of this land acted secretively and with great resolve for their tasks, such was the way with the Kingdom of Minstrel. Judges of Remnant.

But to the center, past rugged mountains, in a constant temperature, lived the people of plains, their land had showed its people mercy, sheltering them from the outside, a stable climate had allowed life to flourish, the people of this land held hope for life, warriors in their own rights, but remaining neutral and pacifistic, and these are the traits of the Kingdom of Vale. Sentinels of Remnant.

Alas, while these Kingdoms were formed by humans, they were not birthed of their own volition, these Kingdoms are shields, because to forge man, is to kill man, and Remnant had plenty of weapons to birth in this pursuit, this brings us, to the final piece of vital knowledge about Remnant, the creatures of Grimm.

Since the dawn of man, a dark enemy has hunted him, mercilessly and unrelentingly slaughtering him in the thousands, these were the Grimm, pure malice given physical form, they came in many, many forms, from the ground to the sky, and depending on who you believe, even beyond. For each Kingdoms climate was different and as such, so was their Grimm, each Grimm was a seemingly twisted parody of an existing animal or even a mythical creature, its difficult to determine which came first however, fabricated fables and poppycock stories were used to stir fear in mans heartd of unkillable beasts and ancient creatures lying in wait, but man will endure...they always do, and always will, it was their curse, to multiply like vermin...but shine like a saint.

But Remnant was not the only planet touched by humans, oh no, in the grand scheme of things there existed another planet, Earth...it seems bizzare, but heed my word this is not a story, it is a fact, the seed of life existed on a different planet...with a much different way of life.

Earth sat like Remnant, idly floating in the universe, uninterrupted by the darkness around it, orbited by a whole moon, Earth's atmosphere was almost black with pollution, it was originally superbly healthy, but man on this planet was not given any gifts by their planet, surviving through other means, this damaged their home, but this was justified, without this, man would not have thrived on this rock, the moon, was whole, floating ominously over the planet.

Peaking through the clouds we can see that Earth has a large landmass but equally large oceans, a single one of Earth's large continents could contain all of Remnant's extreme weather, no Kingdoms were currently active upon Earth, as the darkness of Grimm had not been conjured up to hunt man upon the large planet.

Nevertheless, man is not as pure as we're led to believe, rather than coming together, these humans found a new enemy, its fellow man, what followed was numerous genocides across different times, such is the hunger for war in these humans, eventually, the citizens of Earth had enough, and globally revolted, Earth had been united under one banner, one set of rules, no more wars, no more divided resources, of was all going well...for a while.

With so much power in hand the seeds of corruption quickly bloomed, a tyrannical government had now replaced the powers of old, no one can scream, no one can rebel, no one can do anything, and it soon became apparent, Earth's numerous resources had became extremely scarce, people began suffering worldwide, as the global government began struggling to equally distribute the remaining scraps.

And with behaviour like this, man's lust for violence soon birthed once more, one by one, lands rose up, claiming independence, claiming salvation, and one by one, the tyrannical government wiped them out, some times even using weapons of mass destruction to destroy whole lands, overall, most the populace are compliant to the global tyranny, as many realise, a war on a scale to overthrow a worldwide association may very well be the final blow in the deep wounds of Earth.

Humans are herded like lambs to the slaughter of grueling jobs and heavy labour, children attended schools with much harsher repercussions to failure. Yet again, man endures, and endure he must, because on this day, in this age, on these planets, he lives a nightmare... And he can't wake up.

* * *

A boy of fourteen years slowly rose from his slumber, letting out a stiff yawn, eyes sealed shut from the morning light, his back ached from sleeping roughly on a dirty pile of rags, that did not faze the boy much however, as he wrapped himself in them tightly to escape the freezing November air, reluctantly he clambered to his feet, and began walking eyes closed along a solid surface, his bare feet leaving a squeaking sound as they padded along the surface, while he had not even opened his eyes the boy expertly navigated to his destination, was such his familiarity with his shelter that he needed not gaze at the environment. After a while the padding ceased, and he paused as his feet began registering the soft spikes of a carpet under and around his feet, it was a pleasant feeling.

The unique blend of chilly air and physical walking was enough to rouse the boy's dormant eyes as he slowly opened them up to take in the world around him, slowly, he registered dark red carpets which displayed a pattern long covered in soot and ash, he was standing in a narrow cocorridor, metallic and rusted walls stood to his left and right, further along the corridor, was a double door, it had a window, but the area down the from where the boy was standing was to dark to illuminate as they had no light, instead, the main source of light came from a gaping whole in the ceiling, revealing grey skies and a sun which was waking just as he was. Etched into the wall to the boy's right was a metallic bar, above it was a green sigh which depicted a man running through a doorway, it had words, but he could not read. Through trial and error however, he had learned this bars function.

Pressing his frail white hands on the bar he felt the cold clasp his already red fingers, pressing his body against it allowed a section of the wall to give way, revealing a door, as the light start peaking through he simply squinted his eyes, like a parent waking their child the sun broke through the clouds as the door creaked open, revealing a large flat area with a overabundance of trees, frost had gripped the outside, giving the appearance of it being frozen, a deep fog surrounded the trees, making it hard to see what was ahead, but not overbearing that he couldn't make hour his surroundings, dead leaves covered the ground, occasional patches of grass sometimes appeared, but they were rare. The boy sniffed the morning air and immediately regretted it has he let loose a rather loud sneeze followed with a runny nose.

Taking a step outside he immediately let loose a yelp as his bare feet touched the ground, feet beyond frozen, jumping back inside he realised the folly of his mistake, he had not equipped any footware, groaning the boy turned around and made the walk back to where he had slept, he walked along the same carpet, until it was finally squeaking again when his bare feet began making contact with polished wood, gray metallic walls still accompanied him along his walk, but occasionally he would come across a window which both illuminated his dark surrounding, and offered a glimpse into the foggy forest, eventually, he came across another double door, this one however, had a destination behind it.

Opening it with a gentle push still caused a groan from the aged wooden constructs metal joints, opening it revealed a large room, there would easily be enough space for a second floor but instead the reality was that cracked walls, polished wooden floor and blurred windows near the ceiling is what awaited the boy, looking into the center of the barren mess he spotted his belongings, numerous plastic bags contained all he owned, from bits and bobs to clothing, it was all there, in a pile. The boy strode over to examine the pile for his missing footwear, and sure enough, some old brown and dirtied boots lay on more of the dirties rags, but sure enough they were there.

Casually and carefully the boy lowered his feet into the worn protective wear, after gracing his feet with some comfy and fluffy socks, feeling the hard boot around his pail feet gave the boy some comfort, but it was not much, the chilly air could not breach this room, that is why the boy slept here, there was no openings, the room, though a little damaged, was secure.

The boy shivered as he dropped the rag which had been his shield to the floor, true, the chilly air could not breach the room, but that didn't mean it wasn't cold, a long baggy green shirt had been hidden underneath the rags, in response to this, boy equipped a large black coat, it was almost like a blanket, his scrawny arms not even reaching the bottom of the sleeves. But a comfy interior meant the boy did not care. Shielding his legs from the cold was some grey wooly trousers.

Turning around, the boy exited the big room, returning back to the rusted door in no time, this time, instead of feeling the carpets and polished floor under his feet, the heavy clambering of boots echoed across the hall, finally reaching the door, he saw the fog was still as thick as when he had previous expected, dead leaves still as plagued the area, and tress still dotted the site, one difference however, was the morning song of the birds waking up, it brought comfort to the boy, knowing he wasnt alone in the forest.

Taking a step outside, his boots made a satisfying crunch on the multicoloured foliage which had fallen, the cold November air managed to tickle his head, in response, he pulled up a wooly gray hood which was attached to his coat, it wasnt much, but it still gave decent protection against the elements. More crunches broke the silence as the boy began walking towards, into the fog, he had a destination in mind, through the fog, lay an old building, very sturdy stone walls looked like it had endured the end of the world, inside, was stacks upon stacks of tinned consumables. Enough to last a very long time.

Reaching his destination, the boy marveled at how spot on his observation had bee, standing there crumbled, hidden under a very dense population of trees, was a hard looking shelter, withstanding the test of time, a super heavy rusted door was torn off at the side, alot of force would have been needed to pry it open, even if the door had been rusted, luckily when the boy stumbled across the door had already been missing, and there was nothing anywhere near it, so he had looked inside, and he had not been disappointed.

Quickly stepping within the shadows of the small shed like building made of stone he reached out into the darkness and felt a cold but light metallic substance on his fingers which barely reached out beyond his coats long sleeves, pulling it towards him he saw it was a can of tinned pineapples, his stomach rumbled in response to the possession of the foth. Leaving the stone confinement he was greeted yet again by the chirping birds as he exited the construct.

Walking back into the fog the boy knew which direction he had to take to reach the large building he had taken residence in, still, the fog was a little unsettling, it was hard to see to far in front of him, he walked quickly.

Seeing the outline of the building the boy slowly approached it, taking in the detail of his home from the outside, a large cube building which is where he slept was visible, it had bricks halfway up but for the rest of was covered in sheets of metal, vines had grown across it, with the metal rusting, connected to it was a single corridor, which is where the exit was located, was completely metal, that did not deter the vines and rust from consuming it. Lastly, beyond the corridor, through the blackened door was a weird area, something he had not seen before, it was big, bigger then the area which he slept, it held four large doors which were huge compared to a human.

Each of the big doors could not be opened, the boy had tried many times out of boredom, but they wouldn't budge, for an odd reason they had a road leading out from them, this brought you to the entrance to the place, where all fours roads converged and disappeared into the fog. The final thing to note about the place, though it was not visible here, was that rusted fences surrounded the entire facility, if you walked in any direction for long enough you'd find them, it was to dangerous to inspect them right now however, the boy knew how easy it would be to get lost in fog this thick if he didn't have !memory on his side.

He quickly got into the corridor, and did his best to close the door behind him, stopping not to stop the cold, but to stop anything outside from getting in, with enough effort he heard a click has the groaning door snapped back in place to where it was before the boy had opened it. He began walking back to his resting area, nothing had changed, he was still safe, still secure.

He plopped down onto the rags which doubled as a seat on the polished floor, pulling a large bag over to him he fished around in it a pulled out a sharp knife, careful not to cut himself he slowly sawed his way in a circular motion around the can, careful not to cut his fingers, after a minute he had it cracked, with a smile on his face, he dug into breakfast.

* * *

Inside the atmosphere of planet Remnant, strange constructs floated through the air, these in reality were the Atlesian Military, a whole fleet of ships had been dispatched to the Kingdom of Minstrel to retrieve two very important items, confidential to the highest extremes the two items individually could envoke great fear into the populace if not kept under wraps, of course now the fleet were in the clear, the extraction of the packages had went off without a hitch, they were both contained within the Capitol Ship of the fleet, the "Radiant Dawn", a true marvel of technology from Atlas, it boasted one of the heaviest reactors of any ship still in service, some serious engineering feats were achieved when it was made, somehow, the very machinery of the engine had been infused with Red Dust, this gave the ship near infinite power, the downside to this was that the reactor was extremely fragile, though, it gave many positives in return, it could even reboot itself in the event of an EMP strike. In total it had twenty seven smaller armaments spread equally on the sides and rear of this ship, two experimental rail guns sat on the top and bottom of the ship, both could fire large clusters of Dust onto the battlefield, and finally, at the centre pointing straight ahead, was the Radiant Dawn's plasma cannon, capable of tearing through a Goliath in a few blasts. The gun overheated dangerously fast, as per protocol it was not to be fired mores then five times within the span of twenty four hours from the most recent shot. Around the Radiant Dawn in a tight circle formation, were six smaller assault frigates, while less capable, they still had a wide variety of weapons at their disposal against any opponent.

Inside the Radiant Dawn's cockpit sat its Captain, Damien Lysander was a veteran in the military, serving for forty consecutive years he had worked hard to seize the position of commander of the Atlesian Military's third most powerful ship, second only to Ironwoods personal cruiser and third to "The Fortress of Solitude" the strongest capitol ship in the arsenal of the military. He sat at his chair, awaiting various reports from the crew regarding changes in the ships hull, engines, especially the reactor, but for now, everything was calm, to his left stood his most trusted lieutenant, Vice Captain Hayds, a man who towered over all others, it was a wonder why he chose to serve on a ship rather then plant his boots on the ground, nevertheless, he had proved himself through years of service, the Captain wouldn't have anyone else by his side. Stroking his impressive mustache the Captain examined the terminal infront of him, it displayed various tabs on different systems of the ship, by entering a pass code he could manually take control of every system on the ship.

"Captain, we're detecting heat signatures about half a mile from here!" A women spoke up as she gazed at a terminal which showed a singular red blip approaching at a steady pace. True enough, Captain Lysander brought up the radar tab on his terminal, and the red blip was there.

"Get me a visual" Captain Lysander demanded, and sure enough, his terminal opened a new tab which showed one of the ships zooming lens, what he saw made his heart skip a beat. In the distance was a bullhead, painted white and red with black highlight, White Fang iconography painted all over it, White Fang in itself would have been no problem, one of the frigates could of taken it down in just a few hits, but behind that single bullhead, was hell itself.

Hordes of Nevermores and Griffons were desperately trying to catch the Bullhead which was heading straight towards the fleet, Captain Lysander had beads of sweat on his brow. Quickly, he made an announcement on the ships intercom, letting everyone know of the situation.

"ALL HANDS, WE ARE UNDER ATTACK, I REPEAT, WE ARE UNDER ATTACK"

Upon the end of this announcement his terminal lit up with notifications of various weapons coming online, immediately firing into the hordes of Grimm, ignoring the Bullhead, the frigates followed by example, a maelstrom of ammunition was dumped into the black horde but a dent could not be made, still, they fired, Grimm were dropping like flies, but the horde did not slow, the creatures of Grimm were instantly attracted to the fear emitted by the humans in the ships, descending on them like a sea darkness.

"DON'T PANIC, KEEP FIRING" Captain Lysander ordered, he knew that Grimm were attracted to fear, if they remained calm, and kept firing, they'd prevail, and sure enough his crew listened, their Captains assurance loosend the doubt which had been planted in their hearts, smiling like a farther who saw his child winning a race, Lysander himself relaxed a little, seeing his Atlas's finest fighting their foe.

 ***** _Click_ *****

Lysander instantly turned to his side just in time to see his most trusted lieutenant, Hayds, pointing a pistol at him, a deranged smile on his face, red eyes ablaze with malice, a million thoughts rushed through his head, unable to comprehend what Hayds was doing, but he could not vocalise any of these, for his world went dark. But not before leaving one surprise active, his finger, managed to hit an activation key for one of the ships secret cargo's.

* **BANG** *

* * *

Raven Branwen had infiltrated the Radiant Dawn without any trouble, her objective was to assist in the capture of the ship, giving the White Fang control of the powerful vessel. She had gotten in through via her semblance, dropping from the Bullhead, the plan had been organised perfectly, a coup was taking place, one of the high rankings had in fact been a member of the White Fang, infiltrating the military from the inside to take it down, Hayds should have executed the Captain by now and asserted himself as the new Captain, the other frigates would be to occupied to do anything about it.

Passing by a window she heard a massive boom and watched as a frigate slowly crashed to the ground, followed by Grimm eager to feed on the souls on board. She began to encounter personal, quickly cutting any which got in her way down, she was heading towards the Bridge, and from there she could access the Control Center, linking up with Hayds, and help ward of the Military and Grimm.

Passing by another window her crimson eyes observed as the ship had turned to the side and fired its plasma cannon at another Frigate, causing it to explode in two with a mighty roar. Moving on she cut down two more personal who had tried to apprehend her, they couldn't even cry out as her blade punctured them both with a single swing. Coming into the Bridge she was unnerved, she wasn't alone in here.

Upon this realisation Raven quicklt dived out of the way from a series of knives which had planted themselves in the wall where she had been standing a few milliseconds prior, the culprit was barely indistinguishable in the dark corridor, two menacing ocean blue lights stared back at her from the darkness. She lunged towards the figure at lighting quick speeds, but still, with expert precision the opponent dodged, but not only that, they retreated further into the darkness, constantly obscuring their image.

She lunged again, but yet again they managed to dodge it by retreating further into the darkness. Raven had to duck as more knives flew towards her, matching her speed, she had no time to dodge, instead raising her sword to block the projectiles, they hit harder then she expected, each knife had inhuman force behind the throw. Composing herself she saw the figure was slowly walking backwards, was it fleeing? No, she couldn't allow, whatever this was to stay on the ship, it could ruin the takeover. Quickly she gave chase to it, blue lights her only guess as to what corridor it had fled down, Raven was running as fast as she could, but the illusive figure was able to maintain a annoyingly large gap between the two. It wasn't until she made out a sigh passing by her that she knew how serious this situation had become. Reactor.

Barging into the room it was drowned in red as in the center stood a massive contraption taking up a lot of the room, meaning the figure was still here somewhere, but looking around, she saw no one, just the room bathed in red, it wasnt here, so then...why had she seen it step in here. A loud slam echoed as a door sealed itself behind her, she had been trapped inside, quickly Raven examined it, it had been shut with enough force to damage the hinges, no matter, she would just use her semblance to escape.

Then she saw it, on the door, looming taller then her, was a shadow, larger then her, the first thing she registered was a knife clashing against her aura, pushing her against the door, gritting her teeth she managed to turn around and greet her attacker. Standing there, before the Reactor was the outline of a man, it wore a weird mask, unlike the White Fang's, two eye sockets bore at her, two ocean blue lights saw through her, the figure had a jagged cape, weird armour with Atlas logos that could be made out all over it, along its torsos were rows upon rows of knives, all of different types. Menacingly it stalked towards her, and finally, she heard the voice of her attacker.

"Salutations, White Fang scum" a generic and electronic male voice greeted, Raven gritted her teeth, waiting for the opportune moment to strike, all while the thing approached her from across the room. He was almost in striking distance, this meant the best course of action was to try range Raven reasoned with herself.

Then, as quick as her hands could move, she grabbed her sword and threw it with immense strength and speed towards the blue socketed individual, she saw it sail through the air, the man showed no surprise, but instead, sidestepped the sword with milliseconds to spare. Raven watched in despair as the sword kept sailing straight into the reactor, lodging itself deep within it, electricity could be seen emerging through the crack, various alarms started blaring while a automated voice announced that the reactor had gone critical, cringing inwardly, she had doomed this whole operation.

"Oops" the man sarcastically stated, though, with how mechanical his voice was it was hard to make out that sarcasm, but that meant he had planned for this all along, sacrificing the ship rather then letting the White Fang have it, quickly, Raven ran past the man and dislodged her sword, if she didn't act quick she would be blown to kingdom com in the next few seconds.

Channeling her Semblance, she opened a portal, larger then she had ever created before, drawing in energy from the overflowing Red Dust around her, soon, the portal encompassed the whole ship, dragging it in, titanic groaning could be heard as the ship lurched into the portal, confident with her work, Raven opened a separate smaller portal, and jumped through, leaving the man alone in the room, casually, he whistled a tune in his mechanical voice, while ripping the door open with one hand, and walking through, hunting for more White Fang operatives.

* * *

The boy woke up with a start, a strong wind had ripped through the building, blasting the doors open. He had been napping after he finished his breakfest, running towards the exit, still in his boots from earlier, what he saw convinced him he was still dreaming, through his startled and white eyes, in the distance, was a weird floating building! Red lightning was cackling all over it.

The boy watched as a large shockwave rumbled across the ship, causing it to sprout minor explosions along the thing, immediately afterwords he had to shield his eyes as the sky lit ablaze, a massive explosion bigger then he had ever seen wracked across the skies, then, as fast as it came, the explosion dulled, and the building has been torn in half, falling from the sky a few miles away.

He noticed a lot of stay pieces flying in his direction, hurriedly, he slammed the door shut, and crouched, with his hands protecting his head, a few seconds passed in silence, he counted them.

1...

2...

3...

4...

* **BANG** *

The boy tensed up, he felt the very ground shake as something landed close by, waiting a few more seconds he risked peaking outside. Slowly opening the door, he saw no more debris falling down from the sky, the ship had now fallen a long way down, explosions still assaulting it.

He saw a crater in the distance, stumbling towards it, scared out of his mind, he peered down, and what stared back were two blue lights and a very weird mask. Cautiously approaching the boy slid down, appraising the figure, they were entrenched in the very earth itself it seemed, the boy noticed the weird armour they were wearing, it raised a few questions, but nevertheless, the boy grabbed their arm and tried tugging. Pale hands clenched cold metal and the boy tried pulling it towards him, bit it was to no avail. Taking a break to pant, the boy tried eliciting a response from the figure.

"H-hello!?" The boy nervously greeted. When no response greeted him he tried once more to free the person, but it was futile, after trying many times and continually stopping for rests the boy gave up. Rather grimly, he began climbing out the crater, dragging himself towards the door, unsettled with the encounter with a dead person.

"Salutations"

The boy turned around in shock, standing a few feet in front of him was the person who had been entrenched in dirt, the crater had went pretty deep, smoke was also radiating off the individual, The boy was nervous, blue eyes bore into him, quivering in his boots he replied nervously.

"H-hi" the boy forced out, the being in front of him tilted its scorched head to the side, seemingly watching him, the boy slowly took a few steps back, the armoured figure followed him, the boy seized the initiative in questioning and asked the being what was on his mind.

"W-who are you?" The boy asked though he was intimidated heavily by the figure which towered over him, hearing his weak heart bounce against his ribcage scared the boy, the cold November air no longer had an effect on him, fingers frozen, but boiling, adrenaline flowing through his veins.

"I...am Defence Ordinance Combatant, designation zero, zero, zero, zero, one, of the Atlas Military"

The boy was at a loss for words for what to say, he could barely make out the name itself let alone the digits that came afterwards. Unsure of what to say the boy decided to press another question just as his back hit a wall.

"W-where did you c-come from" he asked the being. Slowly moving to the side slowly reaching for the door handle, this thing looked like it could break him like a twig, and he wouldn't be wrong, ignoring the silly question, he was stalling for time, the being had stopped stepping towards him, it looked like of was pondering the question, a hand rubbing its masked chin.

Even though the boy knew the answer, what the being did scared him even more. Defence Ordinance Combatant simply pointed to the burning fireball which used to be the Radiant Dawn slowly falling to ground, still ablaze, more debris were dislodged from the ship, luckily, they weren't coming towards him. Clutching the door handle the boy was about to jump inside the doorway but as soon as he turned around he felt something grab his hood.

Gulping he observed the Armored Defence Dude hold him up, whatever he was he was fast, the boy hadn't even heard him move, the crunching leaves were completely silent when it happened. Staring into those blue lights filled the boy with dread, this was it, he thought, he would die here, out in these woods, closing his eyes he braced for his demise, but it never came. Squinting one eye open the boy noticed that the afterlife wasnt waiting for him, questioning this, he risked asking another question to the armour clad being.

"Um, uh, what are you doing?" The boy asked, with a bit of hope in his voice that his head wasn't about to get crushed into a million tiny pieces by the towering suit of armour which held him in its grasp.

"Who are you?" The question caught the boy off guard, what would this thing want with him!? He thought, surely he'd mistaken the boy for someone else, no one cared about him, its why he was out here in the first place, timidly hiding from the big bad outside world, he hadn't heard his name in years, hiding out in the building for months without contact with other humans. When out of nowhere a massive explosion happens in the sky and the next minute he was being held up by a monstrously strong dude, was he still dreaming? Seeding the guy still patiently waiting for a responsea the boy spoke the name he hoped he'd never ever had to tell again to another human. Summoning courage to his voice he spoke.

"My names Eric...Eric Vanguard"

* * *

 _ **Hey there reader! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of A Beacon to Earth's reboot! If you liked this, maybe you should check out "Anime PJ's" XSTN, he's hosting a poll on his page for which story he should work on, you should totally vote for it!**_

 _ **See ya next time!**_

 _ **-GreenDo**_


End file.
